


He Did Not Wake

by rosemary_bread



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Everyone is Dead, and the rest of it, cosette is a mom friend, did I mention this is canon era?, enjolras is pretty much dead, except for sad drunk boy, fun fun, gavroche is dead, les amis are dead, mostly angst at the beginning, who is now more sad and more drunk, éponine is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_bread/pseuds/rosemary_bread
Summary: It is not noise that awakens a drunk man, but silence. It is by this factor that Grantaire wakes up alone in the back of an old wine shop, only to discover the man he loves (loved) dead, not 30 feet from him.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as I’m sure you can tell, I’m totally a professional writer 100%. I definitely know exactly what I’m doing, and have perfect grammar! (That’s a lie, please tell me if I screw something up.) (Also I wrote this at like 3 a.m. have mercy on me.)

Silence. He wakes up to silence and pain. The pain that is in his head, however, is a pain he is used to, and a pain not nearly as bad as those felt by his friends. Of course, he did not yet know of this. For, he cared so little for this so-called “revolution” itself, that had it not been for that glowing golden man yelling it at him, at all of them for months, he likely would’ve had no clue it had just occurred. That is, until he stood up.

The light coming in through the window was very bright, bright enough to make his head spin only a little more. It was not not, however, as bright as it normally was, there almost seemed so be something blocking the light, someone standing in front of it. As he got closer, a hurricane of emotions flew into his head. It was not just some person, who stood in front of the window, but in fact it was the sun who blocked the sun.

The golden man, the sun, Enjolras, stood with his head hung, leaning against the wall for only a few seconds after the man had gotten over to him, before collapsing on the ground, sputtering? Was it too much to hope that there was still some life in this man, whom the drunk had dedicated himself to? Could it be, perhaps, that the six, seven, eight bullets piercing his chest had not yet struck him down? Decidedly it was, but he hoped anyways, as out of nature as it was for him. He dropped to his knees in front of Enjolras, and quickly reached for his wrist to feel a pulse, before he thought better of it. As he was about to retract his hand, he felt fingertips on his own.

“Stay with me,” it was a whisper, barely audible and devoid of the fire that had so consistently resides in that voice. “Stay with me until I die.”

“Surely you do not know who I am,” the man responded quietly, “for if you did, you would never ask me to stay.”

“Grantaire. R. I know that it is you and I ask you all the same.” His sentences were as short as the time he had left, which was so unlike him it made Grantaire’s eyes begin to water, but only barely. That must be saved for later. He truly was dying.

“I will stay as long as you allow me to.” He kisses the hand that fell limp in his own, and closed the eyes of the ever-golden man. “I will stay by your side forever, as long as you permit it.”


	2. Chapter 2

One month passed, then another. Summer turned to fall turned to winter, and the pain did not fade. In fact, it had only gotten worse. Grantaire gad not had a sober moment since that June day, and he did not plan to. He could not bear to think of how sharp and terrible it would feel with ought the numbing fuzziness of the alcohol on his mind, lord knows it was bad enough already. He couldn't decide what was worse, the loneliness or the guilt. His friends had died, all of them, and he had not been there to help. he brushed it off and got drunk in the corner, selfish and pathetic as he was. He only cared to take notice when the light went out. Kind Combeferre, who cared about all men, even those opposed to him, was dead. Bright Courfeyrac, who hated to see anyone sad, bringing laughter and smiles wherever he went, was dead. Generous Feuilly, who had so little time and money and yet gave all he had to his friends, to his revolution, was dead. Clever Jolllly, who could find light when no one else could, and would guide Grantaire along to it, was dead. Strong Bahorel, who he would fight alongside in the streets, who had been essentially a brother to Grantaire over the past years, was dead. Optimistic Bossuet, who always found himself in the worst situations, but never failed to make a joke, who had been such close a friend to him and Joly, was dead. Lovely Jehan, who wore flowers in his hair, wrote poems about his friends, danced in the streets at night, was dead. Small, fierce Gavroche, he couldn't bear to think of this little soul taking flight from his body at the shot of a gun, he was so young, who Grantaire had been an older brother, a father to him in so many ways, was dead. Enjolras... Grantaire's brain started to hurt. he couldn't keep doing this. They were fools, the lot of them. They were fools who believed that people would change, and it had gotten them killed. They were fools, and Grantaire loved them. 

He grabbed his bottle of wine and took a sip, as he heard a familiar voice call him name. One of his friends, one of their friends! There was hope in his heart, when he turned around to face Marius Pontmercy. "Grantaire! You are alive!" he approached quickly, and Grantaire immediately wishes he had ignored him.

You see, its not that he didn't like Marius Pontmrcy, just that, well, he didn't like Marius Pontmercy. There were some (many) things he didn't understand. Such as, when people need to be alone, or when people are doing something important, or when people just really don't care about your girlfriend.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in six months, you must come back for dinner, I can finally introduce you to my Cosette!" Case and point, presented and delivered. Grantaire tried to protest, "I have plans," "I don't want to intrude," etc, but Marius was determined. Grantaire would come home with him, and they would... do whatever you do when you're talking to someone you don't like who thought you were dead for six months.


End file.
